woaafandomcom-20200215-history
Maza
"I might look like a monster, but I'm the one hunting them to keep you safe at night..." Nothing about Maza seems to be normal. She is from a race not normally found in the games player character options, her size and strength are off the charts compared to other players and her violent disposition/near-obsession with PKK'ing has earn her several nicknames including "Pale Death" and "White Demon" among the games PK'ing society. She is also presently a yellow player, formerly a red before she realized how the games PK'ing system recognized her efforts. The most noticeable trait that sets her apart from other players in her sheer size. Towering over most player and npc races at a whopping 7'10, she is a literal giant with knee-length pale white hair, pale skin and an obsidian horn jutting from her forehead as a mark of her oni heritage. 2 small rings on her horn glow with the same pale red shade as her eyes, the intensity growing the more emotional she gets till either resemble bands or pools of blazing crimson. The other noticeably odd trait are her hands and arms...they seem almost over-sized even for her height, hanging down around her knees and looking like massive, metal gauntlets. For whatever reason, she seems unable to remove these gauntlets (as well as still having actual tactile sensation through them), so its unclear if her hands naturally reach that far down or something was done to them in the process of gaining her gauntlets. She dresses in a simple (if skimpy) monk outfit and carries very little gear around with her. Within the game, as her nicknames imply, she is a consummate player-killer killer, someone who actively seeks out red players to help protect the rest of the games population. While most do it for the rewards given by the game or the bounties offered, Maza does it solely because she seeks to redeem herself from several previous transgressions right when the game launched. Before she'd learned how the flag system worked, she had slaughtered several yellow and even a couple of green players who were assisting other red players, earning herself a red flag in the process. While she was able to return to at least yellow status....she still seeks to redeem herself and return to being a green player through the constant hunting and purging of red players. Her reputation among red players is unquestioned: To meet the "White Demon" is akin to facing down death itself. The bounty on her head among them is said to be quite impressive, but so far no one's been willing to brave the demon's viciousness to try and claim it. During combat, she fights like a great cat; graceful, deadly and all around terrifying to witness. Outside of combat however, she's quite the clutz due to her immense size. She'll trip over things constantly, smack her head off low-hanging objects and typically walk into things if she's distracted by something. She has a fond dislike of doorways and anything that hangs from a ceiling as a result. IRL Maza's player is a Japanese hikamori (shut-in) programmer name Sato Ishikawa, who specializes in data mining and keeping as up to date on new gaming features for several big-time MMO's for different database sites and blogs. Her player is male, but due to the games unique issues with logging out...what was originally intended to be a simple test character to see what the unimplemented race he'd discovered could look like ended up becoming something a bit more serious and a lot more permanent. Maza is very much a loner in game, both because of her extremely unique appearance and because of her players own social outcast status. Being trapped in the game hasn't really helped his social issues any, though he does seem to be enjoying himself and opening up little by little with the realization that he's someone totally different now. Character Stats Race: Oni-kin (Unimplemented, data-mined) Base Class: Martial Artist Job: Destroyer